


We're So Alike

by TheCharise98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharise98/pseuds/TheCharise98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is nervous about proposing to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're So Alike

Comic-Con was buzzing as the last day reached it's end. The Winchesters and Cas had just finished meeting one of Dean's idols, William Shatner, and while this should have been the greatest moment in Dean life, he was too nervous to really enjoy it. Dean was looking for the perfect opportunity to finally pop the question to Cas. "So Dean, now that you've met the captain of the Enterprise you've pretty much completely your bucket list." Sam said. "Yeah, I almost have." Dean replied shoving his hand into his pocket feeling the plain silver ring he had waiting for the perfect time to give it to Cas. "What else do you want to do Dean?" Cas inquires. Dean, realizing that this was the perfect moment, replied "I want to marry you." Then he, getting down on one knee and taking out the ring, continued "Castiel, will you marry me?" Cas stood there with a shocked expression on his face as a crowd formed around them. Dean's heart rate quickened with each moment Cas didn't respond. Cas kept standing there until he finally pulled something out of his trench coat's pocket. At first Dean couldn't make out what it was then he noticed that it was a small black box. He opened it up and inside there was a beautiful gold ring inside. "Dammit Winchester, I was gonna ask you, now you've gone and stolen the glory." Dean started laughing as he picked himself up off the ground. "Of course I'll marry you, Cas." "And I'll marry you, Dean." They kiss before putting the rings on each other's fingers. "I love you, Cas" "I love you too, Dean." 


End file.
